A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Midnight
by celengdebu
Summary: Mungkin bagi Oikawa, disumpahi beruntun dan dibanting di atas sofa adalah bentuk perhatian paling tulus dari Iwaizumi. Seri Shoujo Manga. [Iwaizumi/Oikawa]


Disclaimer : Haikyū! - Haruichi Furudate

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Iwaizumi duduk tak tenang di sofa, tangan terlipat dan wajah berkerut seram, aslinya bertaut sempurna meski tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tidak Matsukawa, Hanamaki, apalagi Ushijima. Kening Iwaizumi tertekuk tujuh, bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan ada, sekali lagi, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Oikawa dari sumpah serapah dan pidato penuh petuah begitu pemuda itu menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan pintu. Harusnya Oikawa sudah kembali ke apartemen maksimal pukul sepuluh, sekarang sudah nyaris dini hari dan yang bersangkutan sama sekali belum kelihatan.

Iwaizumi melirik jam dinding seraya mendengus, detak jarum dari detik menuju menit menuju jam rasanya seperti irama yang membuatnya ingin membanting benda itu walau tak bisa.

Jam sebelas.

Batang hidung Oikawa belum juga muncul dan Iwaizumi mulai mati bosan. Lima bulan tinggal seatap sejak kuliah semester pertama dimulai, enam kali Oikawa pulang larut hingga Iwaizumi harus begadang menunggu sambil meringkuk menahan kantuk. Hanamaki pernah mengejeknya seperti istri yang sedang menanti suami pulang kantor dan Iwaizumi langsung meninju mantan teman sekolahnya tersebut. Walau sudah berkali-kali menegaskan kalau dirinya adalah pihak dominan dalam hubungan ini, Hanamaki tetap suka mencibir. Satu-dua kali Iwaizumi masih acuh membiarkan dan memilih tidur lebih dulu atau mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sampai pagi. Namun setelah empat kali Oikawa pulang di atas pukul sepuluh, Iwaizumi tak mungkin lagi berdiam diri. Meski terlihat bengis, kasar, dan tanpa ampun, Iwaizumi masih cukup punya akal sehat bahwa dia tetap harus bertanggung jawab. Dari dulu hingga saat ini, tidak peduli ukuran tubuh yang berbanding terbalik dari terakhir kali mereka bersama membawa kembang gula, Oikawa adalah teman kecilnya yang rawan lepas kendali dan selalu butuh seorang pengingat. Mungkin Iwaizumi tidak bisa lagi menghajarnya memakai bola seperti di sekolah menengah, namun bukan berarti dia lepas tangan begitu saja. Keduanya masih di bawah umur, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, Iwaizumi tak akan sungkan mengirimnya ke kampung halaman dengan pesan tertulis, _'Paman dan bibi, kukembalikan anak lelaki kalian. Aku tak sanggup lagi.'_

Cuping telinga Iwaizumi berdiri sewaktu telinganya menangkap suara pintu diketuk, umpatan yang diulang, kemudian sunyi dalam sedetik. Alisnya menyatu, ketukannya terdengar lagi.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga kali.

Bahu Iwaizumi berkedik terusik, suara ketukan tersebut membuatnya naik pitam. Si brengsek itu pasti lupa membawa kunci. Bangkit, diseretnya langkah menuju pintu, membuka kaitan dan balas menarik tuasnya sekuat tenaga, sukses membuat sosok Oikawa yang tengah bersandar di pintu ikut terhuyung jatuh.

Lengannya reflek menangkap tubuh Oikawa seraya terdiam beberapa saat. Sepasang mata Iwaizumi mengamati keadaan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Memastikan tidak ada baju tersayat, kulit terluka, atau mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kantor polisi. Diamatinya lebih detil dalam posisi berdiri sebelum Iwaizumi sadar bahwa seharusnya dia berniat memarahi Oikawa.

"Panjang umur, baru juga dibicarakan."

Pemuda itu mendongak ceria dengan mata besarnya menatap tanpa dosa. "Syelamat malam, Iwachwaaan!" lanturnya, menyodorkan bibir yang langsung ditepis Iwaizumi memakai telapak tangan.

"Selamat malam kepalamu," sergah Iwaizumi tanpa basa-basi, didorongnya Oikawa menjauh. Tak cukup keras sebab dia paham keseimbangan Oikawa sedang tidak bagus. Setidaknya sekarang, "Kau harusnya sudah kembali dua jam yang lalu."

Oikawa mengecek arlojinya sendiri sambil merengut, penuh rasa bersalah seperti Cinderella yang terlambat masuk ke kereta labu. Tungkainya bergerak malas mendekati Iwaizumi serta dengan sengaja melemparkan diri ke dada pemuda itu.

"Tapi Iwachwaaaaaan," gumamnya panjang, beringsut santai diantara kaus Iwaizumi sembari membenamkan muka, pipi digosok manja, "Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali! Aku kangen Tobio-chaaan, ada Kindaichi jugaaa. Dia semakin tinggi dan tampaaaan. Lagipula aku cuma minum beberapa gelas koook. Itu sajaaa. Hehehe," celetuk Oikawa membela diri, walau terdengar tidak jujur karena nadanya berantakan dan dia terus tertawa.

"Beberapa? Kau minum _sake_?!" seloroh Iwaizumi, pantas saja ada bau menyengat tiap kali menghirup udara. Alis tebalnya menukik setajam mungkin dengan harapan bisa menebas paling tidak tiga perempat dari diameter leher Oikawa. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu balas memandangnya dengan sorot menantang, atau lebih tepatnya; berusaha terlihat menantang _._ Sorotnya terlalu kosong untuk menyadari apapun selain kerjapan bingung akibat terlalu banyak minum.

"Kau sadar usiamu berapa?"

"Dua limaaaaaa."

"Dua puluh saja belum!"

"Masaaaaa?"

"Kau bisa ditangkap, tahu!" Iwaizumi menggeram, "Memangnya Kageyama tidak menegur? Apa sih yang dilakukan anak sialan itu?"

"Aku tidak minum di depan anak kecil dong Iwachwaaan! Kami minum teh oolong. Kindaichi bahkan pesan jus mangga lhooo! Manisnya! Tapi karena harus belajar, mereka pulang jam delapan. LUCU YA! Sama sekali tidak berubah!"

"Kau juga tidak berubah, tetap menyusahkan," gigi Iwaizumi berderit-derit, "Mereka pulang duluan dan kau nekat memesan _sake_?"

"Aku ke rumah temaaan! Katanyaaa, hick!" satu cegukan terlontar kencang, "Kalau sedang muruuung, paling enak minum _sake._ Lalu aku diantar pulang sampai de...hick!...depan apartemen."

"Akan kuhajar temanmu begitu kami bertemu," Iwaizumi menggerung berang, "Kalau lain kali kau dibawa oleh petugas, jangan harap aku mau ikut campur."

"Habis Iwachan tidak memperhatikankuuuu. Belajar teruuuuus."

"Jangan konyol," kilah Iwaizumi dengan nada tinggi, "Aku menelepon tiga kali sejak sore tadi."

"Eee?" linglung, Oikawa meraba-raba kantong jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan diamati dengan mata setengah terbuka, cengirnya menyembul lebar, "Aduuuh, baterainya kosooong, maaf yaaaa, Iwachwaaan," tukasnya bersenandung sambil menggoyangkan ponsel tersebut di depan hidung Iwaizumi disertai kekeh mabuk. Palang urat mencuat di pelipis Iwaizumi, seperti ada dorongan kuat untuk menghantam Oikawa memakai benda tumpul terdekat, badan maupun kepala, yang tentu saja harus ditahan sebab melakukan hal itu hanya akan membuat Oikawa memuntahkan isi perutnya dalam satu serangan.

Dan menilai dari ekspresi mual yang tergambar di raut pemuda itu, mungkin tebakan barusan akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kurasa, ergh..." Oikawa tersedak, sedetik kemudian pipinya menggelembung dan Iwaizumi spontan memberi jalan. Matanya mengamati gerakan Oikawa yang bergegas melesat menyeberangi ruangan, menyenggol sejumlah benda karena kakinya tak mampu berlari dalam satu garis lurus, lalu menendang pintu toilet serta langsung terduduk limbung. Dari posisinya, Iwaizumi dapat mendengar berbagai macam sumpah serapah, sendawa yang terlontar berulang-ulang, disusul bunyi menjijikkan dari sesuatu yang dipaksakan keluar.

Menghela napas, Iwaizumi melangkah gontai menghampiri, setengah berharap bahwa dia tak harus membersihkan bekas muntahan tengah malam. Keningnya dipijat frustasi, nyaris saja berpikir untuk meninggalkan Oikawa dan memilih terlelap dalam damai. Tapi Iwaizumi Hajime, sembilan belas tahun, menemukan dirinya berdiri di samping Oikawa yang masih berkutat memegang dudukan toilet. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menunggu yang bersangkutan selesai menunaikan urusan.

Oikawa baru sanggup mengangkat kepalanya sepuluh menit kemudian, napasnya tersengal dan tampak susah payah menegakkan tubuh. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mata tertutup, rohnya raib entah kemana. Iwaizumi beranjak memeriksa, punggung direndahkan, "Masih hidup?"

"Seperti baru menelan kotoran."

Tak berminat memastikan apakah Oikawa benar-benar pernah menelan kotoran atau hanya berkelakar, Iwaizumi beralih menjulurkan lengan. Dibantunya pemuda itu berdiri dan memapah pelan sembari menggerutu tentang mengapa dia harus melakukan semua ini. Oikawa menanggapi dengan tawa lirih, terlalu lemah untuk menyusun komentar.

"Sofa atau tempat tidur?"

"Aduh," insting jahil Oikawa belum sepenuhnya hilang, "Iwachan mau melakukannya di saat seperti ini? _Kinky_."

"Kubunuh lho?"

Oikawa meringis, "Sofa," lalu mencengkeram rambut sambil berjengit, agaknya masih sedikit pusing, "Bisa gawat kalau muntah di tempat tidur."

"Mengotori sofa juga tidak kuijinkan sih, tapi terserahlah," dengus Iwaizumi usai merebahkan Oikawa di sandaran. Toleh kanan, toleh kiri, lalu berkacak pinggang, "Tunggu di sini, kuambilkan air."

Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan segelas air, tablet pereda nyeri, sebuah bantal, juga selimut tebal. Ditinjunya Oikawa yang merengek minta obatnya digerus karena tenggorokannya sakit, menjejalkan tablet meski Oikawa meronta-ronta, menyuruh airnya diteguk sampai tetes terakhir, lalu memaksa pemuda itu berbaring untuk diselimuti.

"Mau dipeluk!"

"Peluk dirimu sendiri."

Mengumpat kesal setelah semuanya selesai, Iwaizumi pun bersila di lantai dekat sofa sambil menumpuk bungkus obat dan sejumlah gumpalan tisu. Oikawa bergelung membulat, rambut mencuat dan tengkuk Iwaizumi terpampang membelakangi, sekilas terantuk-antuk. Jari-jarinya terjulur hendak menepuk, namun hanya berhasil menyentuh pucuk rambut pemuda itu.

"Iwachan tidur saja," bisiknya, meringkuk lebih nyaman.

"Bicara terus," sergah Iwaizumi tanpa menoleh, sewot, "Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi begadang seperti ini?"

Bibir Oikawa mengerucut, "Habisnya..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu atau apapun," suara denting gelas memecah hening ketika Iwaizumi menaruh benda tersebut ke atas meja, "Tapi karena tidak ada yang aneh, jadi kupikir semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah terlalu pandai membaca pikiran orang, lagipula kalau caramu memperlihatkan bahwa aku tidak peduli adalah dengan pergi tanpa pemberitahuan dan pulang menjelang pagi, akan kulempar kau keluar dari beranda malam ini juga. Serius. Terserah mau patah tulang atau remuk sekalian."

Oikawa malah balas tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tega?"

"Hehehe."

"Mau coba?"

Yang ditegur masih menggeliat senang di belakangnya, telunjuk digores-goreskan ke pundak baju Iwaizumi, mencoba melukis simbol _ai ai gasa_ memakai kanji namanya dan pemuda itu, "Iwachan yang berbicara kasar seperti itu jauh lebih baik daripada Iwachan yang diam saja."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Mmm, mm."

"Kau memang suka dimarahi."

Tidak mengelak, Oikawa hanya beringsut sekilas sambil menjumput kerah Iwaizumi perlahan, membuat teman masa kecilnya berpaling, mencerna apa yang kiranya diinginkan Oikawa dengan jari-jarinya. Sejurus kemudian Iwaizumi bergeser dari tempat semula, punggungnya bersandar di pondasi sofa—masih membelakangi, meski kini sengaja mengarahkan kepala dalam satu garis lurus dengan bantal. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Iwaizumi untuk merasakan sebentuk telapak tangan mendarat di bahu, disusul lengan yang melingkari dada dan menarik lehernya mendekat.

Iwaizumi berdecak pelan tanpa perlawanan, nyaris menekan bagian belakang kepalanya ke gundukan selimut yang membungkus Oikawa bak kepompong besar. Matanya menatap langit-langit, bergeming melemaskan lengan selagi pemuda itu mengendus-endus rambutnya seperti anak anjing.

"Minggu depan tak usah menemui mereka," sergahnya, membiarkan Oikawa memainkan sisi rahangnya yang semakin tegas, terasa sedikit kasar sebab Iwaizumi belum sempat bercukur pagi ini. Berangkat kesiangan, tidak keburu, "Kageyama dan Kindaichi, maksudku. Mereka punya kesibukan sendiri dan kau tak bisa seenaknya minta ditemani."

Hidung Oikawa reflek menjauh, "Tapi—"

"Kita pergi makan _yakitori_ ," Iwaizumi memejamkan mata, satu kaki diluruskan, satu lagi dilipat sebagai tumpuan siku, berujar tenang tanpa intonasi, "Berdua."

Hening.

Hembusan napas di lehernya mendadak berhenti.

"Tidak usah pura-pura mati, aku hanya sedang ingin makan daging ayam," seloroh Iwaizumi datar, paham jika Oikawa selalu bereaksi berlebihan terhadap segala hal, "Jangan besar kepala. Dan jangan menjambak rambutku."

Permintaannya jelas diabaikan karena Oikawa terlanjur mencengkeram sisi kepalanya sambil menyusupkan dagu ke leher Iwaizumi. Lengannya meremas baju pemuda itu dan mendekap dengan ceria meski suaranya terlontar parau, **"IWACHAN!"**

"Ck."

" **Pergi berdua dengan Iwachan!"**

"Aku hanya tak ingin mentraktir lebih banyak orang."

" **Iwachan!"**

"Berisik."

Tapi Oikawa tetap menggelayut, acuh walau tindakannya akan membuat Iwaizumi terserang rematik atau kram mendadak karena dipaksa rebah semakin rendah dengan punggung tertahan tepi sofa. Kekehnya bergema di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu, mengimbangi decak enggan Iwaizumi dan raut seram yang melekat seperti sebuah ciri khas.

Oikawa tak butuh Iwaizumi yang tersenyum lebar, tak butuh Iwaizumi yang mengelus dahinya dengan hati-hati, memberinya kecupan setiap malam atau menggandeng tangannya dengan romantis. Iwaizumi yang seperti ini, menegur buas, memarahinya tanpa basa-basi, menemaninya tanpa banyak bicara, serta mengajaknya kencan dengan wajah tak berminat adalah Iwaizumi yang dikenal Oikawa sejak mereka masih kerap berburu serangga. Iwaizumi yang menjaganya. Iwaizumi yang biasanya.

"Aku hanya akan membelikanmu dua porsi, lebih dari itu kau bayar sendiri. Tidak ada camilan, tidak ada _sake_. Kalau masih merengek, langsung kuseret pulang," Iwaizumi mendesis ngilu, berada dalam kondisi punggung melengkung jelas bukan pilihan nyaman, "Kau dengar?"

Tak ada respon. Telapak tangan yang sedianya mendekap erat dada Iwaizumi pun perlahan merenggang, melorot turun menggesek bajunya, kemudian terkulai lemah di pinggir sofa. Mengrenyit, Iwaizumi menarik punggungnya tegak seraya berbalik dengan heran, hanya untuk mendapati Oikawa yang mendengkur pulas. Hidung kembang kempis, mulut terbuka sedikit.

"...si bengal ini," gumam Iwaizumi, dinaikkannya selimut menutupi Oikawa hingga batas pipi. Yang bersangkutan kembali menggeliat, mendengungkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti nama kecil Kunimi dan Watari, lalu membenamkan muka dalam-dalam diantara bantal. Nyenyak. Tak terusik.

Menatap sosok yang sejenak tadi memperparah darah tinggi, Iwaizumi beranjak bangkit dari lantai, menguap, bermaksud membayar hutang tidur yang tertunda seharian. Dia butuh istirahat dan berbaring beralas karpet hanya akan membuat lehernya pegal.

Masih mengamati Oikawa yang terlelap, sudut bibir Iwaizumi terangkat samar tanpa sadar.

"Sampai bertemu enam jam lagi," bisiknya sebelum berjalan pergi, "Toru."

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
